Predator and Prey
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Huiste cuanto pudiste, te mantuviste viva y con la esperanza de rescatarlos. Ahora, solo esperas por el inminente final. Deseas más que nada una muerte. Porque en este juego del gato y el ratón has comenzado a anhelar a que te coma pero sin morir. Un gusto perverso por el dolor.#Drabble/OneShot(?)#CrowNoa#Semi-AU#BadEndShinoaCrowley


**¡HI! Un rápido y corto drabble (¿?) de ustedes ya saben… ¡CROWNOA! xD**

 **Como bien ya saben, existen muy pocas historias de esta pareja, entonces como buena amante de ella, es importante hacerla crecer con historias y quizás en algún futuro no lejano con fanarts~**

 **Con eso escrito y hecho. ¡AL FIC!**

 **Los personajes de Seraph of the End son propiedad de Takaya Yagami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Su cabello violáceo, su piel blanca con marcas de guerra y sus ojos color cobre, describirla como una belleza sin igual era poco acertado y ciertamente cursi. Tan solo la imagen de uno de sus más grandes trofeos.

La vio dejar de cortar las rosas y girarse hacia él. Intercambiando miradas hasta que él con su habitual sonrisa se acercó para agacharse a su altura sujetándole por el mentón.

\- ¿Te diviertes? – hablo sin miedo la joven, causando diversión en el hombre que continuaba con la misma mueca. – "Ellas" quieren que termine para antes de…

\- Oh… ¿hablas de Horn y Chess? – La joven se limita a rodar los ojos, ¿por qué le divierte tanto este juego de preguntas y respuestas? Fingir ser un "noble caballero" no le queda para nada. Cada día es la misma rutina, las voluptuosas progenitoras a penas la divisan, encargan una tarea complicada y que involucre lastimarse en el acto para que al verla "su señor" sienta un poco de pena por ella y libere de tal agobiante momento. – Tranquila, en esta ocasión cumpliré mi promesa. – Con su mano enguantada toma la derecha de la joven, apreciando esos finos cortes hechos por las espinas de sus rosales. Había encontrado una cierta fascinación en tan peculiares flores, sus pétalos brillan más que ninguna otra joya humana de un perfume embriagante, pero ha de irse con cuidado al querer tomarlas ya que estas se protegen con salvajes espinas. Le sorprendía como tan peculiar joven obedeció sin rechistar al no contar con guantes especiales o tijeras afiladas que facilitarían arrancar las rosas. – Hueles delicioso – dijo llevando la mano que aun sujetaba hasta su nariz para depositar un delicado beso.

\- Basta – sentencio sin miedo – Ya han pasado varios años – prosiguió alejándose del agarre – ambos sabemos "cuan aburrida" es tu vida. Por lo menos "tus mujeres" son más ingeniosas. – aquel momento en que termino su oración supo que había errado terriblemente. Ahora ya no se salvaría de…

\- ¿Celosa? – una maldita pregunta que ambos conocían respuesta. Era imposible. Él lo dijo, al ser vampiros cualquier tipo de sentimiento comienza a desaparecer excepto uno "especial". – No hay que preocuparse por ello. Solo tú me tienes _hechizado_ – Palabras seductoras provenientes de un hombre carismático harían a cualquier joven caer a sus pies. Desgraciadamente ella no era "cualquier joven" y él no era un hombre.

\- Estoy cansada… solo bébela – expuso su cuello amoratado sin vergüenza. El progenitor abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la primera vez que "ella" le invitaba un trago. – Anda. – Insiste jalando más la prenda amarillenta que en algún punto fue blanca, no necesita de mucho para romperse y dejarla desnuda. No le dirige la mirada pero ya es consciente de la presión ejercida por los colmillos en su piel. La mano enguantada sujeta la propia y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mantiene la respiración.

\- Es una proposición tan encantadora. – abre los ojos desmesuradamente para verle con total estupefacción. ¿Por qué no solo le encajo los dientes?, ¿Por qué no solo la deja herida y convaleciente como siempre?, ¿Por qué le sonríe esplendorosamente? – Debo corresponder con el mismo entusiasmo, ¿no crees? – retira sus guantes, guardándolos dentro de su saco. Posa ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de su joven presa, ella tiembla ante el frio tacto y desvía la mirada instintivamente. - ¿Proseguimos? – el corazón de la joven late con descontrol y no está segura si es por el terror o que es la primera vez que siente sus manos. Casi pareciera un amor prohibido de novela dramática, pero esto no es ninguna historia y ellos no son amantes que han hecho votos eternos.

\- S-si… r-rápido – su tono sale tembloroso y débil. Al notarlo, ella cierra sus ojos y deja extendido su cuello. Las manos en sus mejillas se deslizan del cuello hasta la cintura, un quedo grito escapa por sus labios, había olvidado las heridas del otro día por "manchar" el vestido preferido de Horn. – N-no…

\- Shhh – susurra contra su oído, haciendo que tiemble de nuevo - ¿Quién lo hizo? – su mano entro por debajo de la tela, presionando nuevamente ese lugar con cortados aun sin cerrar, que provocan gritos en su "presa" - ¿Duele? – continuo en su inspección, tanteando la delgada figura. Las costillas son notorias junto a varias cicatrices y levantamientos en la piel, muy seguramente moretones. Ella sigue dejando ir su voz por cada toque, pareciera un canto erótico cuando solo se trata de la respuesta involuntaria por el ardor de la piel fría.

\- D-deja… de tocarme… a-ahh… - gime esta vez al sentir que uno de los abultamientos en su pecho es suavemente aprisionado. Cada dedo pasa por su pezón haciendo que este se eleve sin querer. El frio y calor combinados crean un placer inimaginable que ella termina recostada en el pasto intentando regresar su mente a la realidad. Pero es imposible. Él se cierne sobre ella y con su capa la cubre de ojos curiosos, así nadie podrá notar que ha sido despojada de esa prenda amarillenta y mal oliente. - ¿Por qué?, solo, muérdeme. Bebe mi sangre. Termina conmigo.

\- No. – responde sin despegar la vista de ese cuerpo demacrado – Como diría Ferid-kun, "esto es divertido".

\- Ja… Jajaja – ríe sonoramente, dejando ver una mueca que hace tiempo había olvidado. Sarcasmo - ¿Divertido violar a una joven virgen?, supongo que los vampiros seguirán siendo parte de una burguesía y aristocracia única. Jajaja… ja… - ladea su rostro hacia la izquierda, dejándolo cubierto por su cabello. – Toma la sangre de una maldita vez. Y si vas a violarme… espero que se te caiga el- la palabra no escapo por su boca, al tener otra encima y que mordió sus labios dejando caer la sangre.

\- Eso no es algo que una señorita deba decir. – indica, acariciando los labios de la joven con su pulgar, extendiendo los restos de sangre para colorearlos en rojo. – Pero es provocativo.

\- Eres un completo pervertido. Crowley Eusford. – los dedos de sus manos son entrelazados con los del vampiro, llevadas por encima de su cabeza. Él se agacha hasta que sus narices se rozan y las respiraciones se mezclan. – Hacerlo en el jardín, supongo que puedo darte algunos puntos por ello.

\- Y tú un demonio seductor. Shinoa Hiragi.

Con eso dicho sus bocas vuelven a unirse en una profunda caricia, batallando con sus lenguas por el control. Por saber, quien es el depredador y quien la presa.

Ninguno busca caer ante el otro, menos si se trata de un "nuevo juego" en que ambos pueden ganar y perder.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 ***Inserte aplausos***

 **Otra maravillosa creación concluida.**

 **Recuerden, quejas y sugerencias en la parte de debajo de esta historia. No olviden darle en sus favs y follows~.**

 **Pasen a leer mis anteriores proyectos.**

 **¡NOS VEMOS!**


End file.
